Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a stereoscopic image display device using a pattern retarder method and a method for fabricating the same.
Related Art
A stereoscopic image display device displays a stereoscopic image by using a stereoscopic technique or an autostereoscopic technique. The stereoscopic technique, which uses a binocular parallax image between left and right eyes of a user, includes a glass method and a non-glass method. The glass method is divided into a pattern retarder method and a shutter glass method. In the pattern retarder method the binocular parallax image is displayed on a direct view-based display device or a projector by changing a polarization direction and polarization glasses are used to implement stereoscopic images. In the shutter glass method the binocular parallax image is displayed on a direct view-based display device or a projector in a time-division manner and liquid crystal shutter glasses are used to implement stereoscopic images. In the non-glass method, an optical plate such as a parallax barrier or a lenticular lens for separating an optical axis of the binocular parallax image is used to implement stereoscopic images.
FIG. 1 is a view showing a stereoscopic image display device using a pattern retarder method. Referring to FIG. 1, a liquid crystal display for implementing stereoscopic images in a pattern retarder method implements a stereoscopic image by using polarization characteristics of a pattern retarder PR disposed on a display panel DIS and polarization characteristics of a polarization glasses PG worn by a user. In the stereoscopic image display device using a pattern retarder method a left-eye image is displayed on odd lines of the display panel DIS and a right-eye image is displayed on even lines. The left-eye image of the display panel DIS is converted into a left circularly polarized light after passing through the pattern retarder PR, and the right-eye image is converted into a right circularly polarized light after passing through the pattern retarder PR. As such, the user sees only the left-eye image with his or her left eye and only the right-eye image with his or her right eye.
To view an optimized stereoscopic image on the stereoscopic image display device using a pattern retarder method, the left-eye image on the odd lines P1 have to pass through a left circular polarization retarder PRL, and the right-eye image on the even lines P2 have to pass through a right circular polarization retarder PR. However, part of the light of the left-eye image on the odd lines P1 may proceed to the right circular polarization retarder PRR, and part of the right-eye image on the even lines P2 may proceed to the left circular polarization retarder PRL. In this case, at an angle greater than a predetermined vertical viewing angle, the user sees both of the left-eye image and the right-eye image through a left circular polarization filter of polarization glasses PG, and sees both of the left-eye image and the right-eye image through a right-eye polarization filter thereof. Due to this, the user is bound to feel 3D crosstalk by which the left-eye image and the right-eye image are seen to overlap each other. Therefore, the stereoscopic image display device using a pattern retarder method has the problem that a vertical viewing angle for viewing a stereoscopic image without 3D crosstalk is narrow.